Chapter 164
is the one hundred and sixty-fourth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Shoto Todoroki and Inasa Yoarashi head towards the training grounds and Inasa brings up a question regarding Shoto's favorite food, to which Shoto likes cold soba but Inasa prefers warm soba. Inasa is determined to become best friends with Shoto while Shoto himself believes it would be best if they did not force themselves to become friends. Katsuki Bakugo is observing this and finds Shoto and Inasa's interaction to be unbecoming. The U.A. High School and Shiketsu High School students enter their training grounds which is the integrated athletics gymnasium. Yokumiru Mera welcomes the students and announces that a new student will be joining the training course. Endeavor, Present Mic, and Toshinori Yagi go sit on the bleachers at the back since Toshinori does not want to stand out too much. Endeavor yells his "fatherly" encouragement to Shoto, which the boy ignores; the other students are surprised to see the new Number One Hero at their training course, but the student who is most intrigued is Inasa. Soon, the students realize that the former Number One Hero All Might is here and they start cheering. As Mera tries calming down the excited students, Camie Utsushimi introduces herself while Mera explains that although "she" participated in the Provisional Hero License Exam, she did not remember the events and is here to try and regain her memories. The bubbly Camie thanks Mera for allowing her to participate. In the bleachers, Seiji Shishikura and his teacher converse about "Camie" during her participation in the Provisional Hero License Exam; it took them a while to suspect that something was amiss about "Camie" but after Camie herself explained that she was absent during the exam as well as narcotics tests and testimonies, they realized that the League of Villains took the place of Camie. Seiji blames himself for not realizing this deception sooner. Suddenly, Gang Orca appears and calls the dropouts worthless for failing such an easy exam; the students become quiet immediately. Gang Orca has been disappointed in their performance and turns his attention to Katsuki, Shoto, and Inasa, who require extra guidance. Gang Orca acknowledges their raw strength and believes that Katsuki's disrespectful behavior, as well as Shoto and Inasa's uncooperative nature during the Provisional Hero License Exam, held them back from showing their full potential and in order to rectify this, they need "heart" which is why he is assigning them a special trial where they must communicate and connect with their heroic spirits rather than brute force. Suddenly, children barge into the gymnasium, and Gang Orca explains that they are from Masegaki Primary School and that exam's objective is to win the children over using communication rather than brute force. The children start their childish antics which annoys Katsuki and while Shoto tries explaining his emergency first aid bracers to them he fails to win them over. Meanwhile, Inasa has turned his attention to Endeavor. Camie is easily able to win the hearts of the boys thanks to not only her feminine appearance but her fondness for children as well. However, the girls are jealous of her and ignore her. Komari Ikoma apologizes for her class's unruly behavior and notes that her class is full of problem children, but Gang Orca is certain that Inasa, Katsuki, Shoto, and Camie can change her class for the better and reminds them that they must cooperate to win the hearts of the children. Katsuki is infuriated that this special lesson amounts to being nannies for the children. As Present Mic tries livening the lesson, Toshinori reminds Endeavor that he wanted to talk to him about something but is not sure what to say to him in his current state. Endeavor asks if he is aware of the crime rate increased by three percent compared to the average year. Endeavor tells Toshinori that throughout his career he has resolved more cases and incidents than anyone else and is becoming aware of something; that the peace All Might built up over the years is crumbling away. Endeavor asks the former Number One Hero what the Symbol of Peace is. Characters In Order of Appearance Trivia *''Masegaki'' is Japanese for "precocious brat." Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 164 fr:Chapitre 164